Team 11 Turned into Animals
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: After having Team 12 turn into cute little animals, it's Team 11's turn. When an unexpected event happens at the end of their mission, it's their turn to turn into little beasts and get the attention they've always wanted from their Team 12 crushes.
1. Chapter 1

It was probably one of the worst missions we've ever done. Having to be bodyguards for an eight-year old brat with an attitude problem and traveling for a week was enough after having to save his ass for the second time. We were pretty much fed up. We, as in Team 11, of the Leaf Village: Rynn (or as we call her Rynny) Kuragari, Risu Yamanaka, and myself, Ryume Kazemizu. On our way to drop off the brat and his annoying collection of birds (why he had twenty-six cages of birds, we had no idea), we had to yet again, give the brat an hourly dose of his sweets. And by sweets, I mean sweets as in chocolate and candy. He claimed he got cranky if he didn't get them on an hourly bases.

"Cranky my ass!" Rynny said angrily, "His damn attitude is ticking me off! I'm just about ready to-" she flashed her kunai and I snatched it away from her before she could try anything.

"Sorry, Rynn, not today. Maybe-hopefully-another time soon." I said to her, patting her head. The reason her nickname was Rynny was for Rynny Kitty… Don't ask why.

"I agree with Rynny though," Risu said. She shook her head, her medium lengthened blonde hair swaying a bit. "This kid brings a whole new meaning to cranky and obnoxious."

I sighed because I agreed with her, and there was absolutely nothing we could do about it except walk faster to the brat's home. By home, I meant a pretty big temple where his father was top guy there. I wasn't that interested when he was explaining who he was and how important his son and himself were. And if _I_ couldn't take it, I_ know_ Risu and (especially) Rynn couldn't take it. It just didn't work that way… Maybe that's why the old geezer stopped talking suddenly and shook his head before we left… Hehe, woops.

So we finally reached the kid's home and dropped him off to his father while we unloaded the annoying birds in their cages. They were pretty with the colors of neon yellow, green, pink, and blue. Some even looked like miniature-sized parrots or something. No matter how annoying they were, they were pretty cool looking.

Walking back and forth dropping off the birds in a windowless room with Rynn complaining the whole time, we managed to get them all inside the room without actually throwing one of the cages off of a cliff. I breathed in deeply and let out a nice long exhale through my mouth. Risu joined me in a sigh as well and we watched Rynn poke at a cage with a stick. It was highly amusing and we couldn't help but laugh.

Then the stick touched one of the pretty neon yellow and white colored birds and it let out a loud, high-pitched sound. We all covered our ears at the intensity of the sound. It was freaking loud! The rest of the birds joined in on the sound with their high-pitched squealing and we all rushed to grab the blankets to cover the cages. A headache was already occurring in my head as I kept getting closer and closer to the birds. The winged beasts were flying around everywhere in their cages, squealing and threatening to knock over their cages.

I yelled for my Risu and Rynn to help me with the biggest cage and we each took a corner and pulled it over the cage. The biggest bird in the cage saw us coming and I saw it fly towards the cage bars and hit it as hard as its little body could. The light cage staggered and fell to the floor with the birds screeching on the inside. We covered the cage with the blanket on the floor and the squealing ceased, but not the ridiculous screeching. With the blanket still on the cage, we put the cage upright with Rynn cursing the birds to hell under her breath and myself frowning and muttering under my breath. See, I'm a mature little girl.

Once the cage was up, we all sighed at the same exact time and hung our heads. Our little moments of exact sync; happens a lot.

I glanced at the cage and bit my lip. "Maybe we should check on them. The kid's dad did say something about the birds here being fragile and ancient or something."

Risu sighed again and Rynn groaned. "Do we have to?" Risu moaned.

"It's their fault they fell over!" Rynn said.

"Yeah, but they're birds and they don't understand that." I replied smartly.

"Exactly! So how is it our problem?" Rynn replied just as smartly…only a bit smarter. She was pretty good at that.

I looked over at Risu for help but she just shrugged. Great. "Fine. Just at least check on them to clear my conscious, alright?"

"Oh boy, we all know how _yer_ conscious is." Rynn said. I couldn't help but smile at that one. It was sadly too true.

With the three of us side by side with me in the middle, I lifted up the blanket for all of us to see inside and we peered in. It was like a horror movie:

All the birds in the cage suddenly went silent and they all turned their heads towards us, staring. I felt everyone's jaw drop, including mine and we gaped dumbly at the birds that continued to stare at us, not blinking.

"Don't make any sudden movements…" Risu muttered from the corner of her mouth.

And on cue, the birds all pointed their behinds at us and farted in our faces.

We all staggered back and coughed, trying to get air. We went on our knees and hacked up whatever we breathed in and the birds acted as if nothing happened. The headaches came back and I swore at the birds before I walked out of the room with my teammates following suit. The three of us slammed the door together in unison and we all stomped off to go report to the brat's father.

--

It took a while, but the guy finally shut up and we got a move on back to the Leaf village. We were offered to stay the night because of the long travel distance, but we wanted _awaaaay_ from there. No more brats, no more over-confident, bragging fathers, and _definitely_ no more farting birds! Team 11 was ready to head back home, even if it meant sleeping outside for the night.

So a few hours later, when the moon was up high in the sky and it was pitch black, we decided to make camp and settle down for the night. I leaned my back against a tree trunk and got myself comfortable while watching my best friends do the same. Risu lied down on her back, using her traveling bag as a pillow, and Rynn curled up in a ball next to me, doing the same for a pillow. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep…

--

We never thought the mission would get worse, but it did. Risu was usually the early bird and the clumsiest whenever she woke up. I heard her mumble and stumble around trying to go through her bag. Then I heard a yelp. Uhh… Risu didn't yelp. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ground in front of me. Was I sleeping on my stomach? I jumped up and sat up straighter. Strange. I seemed to still be much to close to the ground. Looking around to find Risu, I spotted, instead, a light colored dog of some sort stumbling around her traveling bag, trying to get inside, without any progress. I tried to lift my eyebrows at the sight but found I didn't have much control of them.

The strange dog shook itself off and turned its head towards me. A shocked expression came over its face and it started to growl at me. What did I do? I tried to tell it to calm down but it ended up being a strange growling noise. The dog stopped growling and looked at me better…

"What the crap is going on?" The dog suddenly said. I yipped slightly and looked down at myself. I was a dog! I had brown fur with black paws, underbelly, and tail, and big ears. Good god.

"I'm guessing that's you, Risu?" I asked, and sat down on my behind with my tail swishing behind me.

The dog Risu sighed and nodded. "This is probably exactly what happened to Hikuro, Itazura, and Kinaga, huh?"

I nodded and looked over at the black cat beside me, aka, Rynn. She squirmed in her sleep and I went over to her. I let out a loud bark in her ear and she squeaked, jumping a couple feet into the air. A little overboard on the wake-up call, but it was effective.

"Rynn… Rynn, listen! Stop running around; it's us! We got turned into-"I sighed and watched Rynn curse and run and panic. Great. Best friend doesn't know what's going on.

I motioned to Risu and she immediately understood. We stood in front of Rynn and at the same time tackled her to the ground with her meowing in protest. "Rynn! Rynny! Come on, buddy, it's us!" Risu said.

The kitty Rynny looked up at us and shook its head. "It happened to us too, didn't it? And I'm a cat…" She sighed and we all joined in unison.

Panic just wasn't worth with what was going on (wow, lots of 'w's). Before, our other best friends, (which consisted of Itazura Yagami, Kinaga Kensei, and Hikuro Atsukai) from Team 12, had returned home from a mission as animals. A fennec fox, a panda fox(?), and a mutt, respectively. Apparently they had gotten attacked by unknown ninja and came to us with puppy eyes and wagging tails. They got the attention and cuddles they wanted, but thanks to Kinaga's quick thinking, we found out who they really were and sent them to Tsunade. The scene was… awkward once the smoke was beginning to clear from the transformation… I mean, I know animals don't wear clothes, but really now?

So the only thought that went through our heads as we continued our walk towards the Leaf Village was 'great'.

It took us just a bit longer but we made it to the village. Risu, Rynny, and I stopped to the side and we again all sighed at the same time. It was Rynn who came up with the oh-so-brilliant idea.

"I say we do exactly what the guys did with us! Let's trick 'em into thinking we're just another pet wanting attention and warm milk." She grinned evilly and the kitten face helped quite well. I managed to blink a bit worriedly as I watched her eyes grow sinister and her claws stick out. Damn. She was liking her idea.

"Well," I interrupted their thoughts, "Wouldn't they know it's us since they've done it to us before?"

The three of us thought for a moment. "Will they either remember and take action? Or will they just be as clueless as we were and take us in?"

"Well… We're gonna have to go to _someone_. Right? We can't exactly do anything right now except dig out of the trashcans for food."

"Oh, hell no!" Rynn exclaimed. "No way am I getting my paws dirty! Have you seen this beautiful coat? It's so shiny!"

Risu and I rolled eyes as best we can. "Why not just go back to Tsunade? She did it before with the guys." Risu suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I just wasn't some food, I'm starving!" Rynn said and lied down on her side, stretching her legs.

"Uhm." I said in a mellow voice.

"Uh-oh." Risu said. She knew. "'Uhm' doesn't sound good."

"It better be good news, Ryume-Chan." Rynny Kitty said, licking her paws.

"Tsunade isn't here… Kasaigaru said she took him and Taiyou with her somewhere. Mission or meeting or something…"  
"Oh, right." Risu said, remembering. "What about Raijuu?"

Me and Rynn looked at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. "Raijuu, really?? No, no, no, no." I laughed and kept shaking my head at the thought.

"Dude, she'd probably _eat_ us before listening to us." Rynn said. Raijuu was Rynny's summoning. She was a fox, ferret, cat, demon…thing. No one knew what she was exactly but she's black and purple, loves to eat, and gets annoyed pretty easily. She's not exactly easy to get along with either… oh well.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Risu sat down sadly and her doggy ears went down.

"I guess the only thing we have left is to go to the boys…" I muttered.

A small silence fell between the three of us with ourselves in our own thoughts. Did I say they were our best friends? Silly me, I meant they were our best friends _and_ crushes. Kinaga was Naruto's enemy and they both fought for Risu. Kinaga was more of a 'gentle giant', if you will. He's a pretty peaceful guy, just don't fucking mess with him. For Rynny, Itazura is the _total opposite_ for her. He's the silent type, but when he says something, it's for a reason and it's either smart, or hilarious. Itazura's trying to make a peace treaty with Kiba (for the Leaf Village) to worry about crushing on Rynn. That also excludes Kabuto, who Rynn also has a major crush on. Not a very pretty scene… Okay, I take that back, it's hilarious. Rynny's not the type to get embarrassed easily, but we've found a couple ways to make her turn red. And as for myself, I had Hikuro. Another opposite, the trouble making kid who you do not want to piss off. Actually, you don't want to tick off any one of these guys. They each do something different. Kinaga would beat you to a bloody pulp; Itazura would probably do slow torture on you and walk away while it was happening; and Hikuro would just flat-out kill you with anything in sight.

Our thoughts were interrupted as we heard the oh-so familiar voices of, who else? Our little lover boys.

"They were supposed to be here this morning, they're never late." Hikuro said with his hands behind his head, relaxed. His long dark brown stringy bangs in his face, and his long tan jacket moved whenever he did.

"Yeah, but if something happened, they can handle it. They're tough girls." This from the positive, peace making, Kinaga. His light brown hair was always neat and tidy, and his brown eyes always sparkling with life.

"I agree." Itazura said. His boring green eyes lazily, yet accurately, scanned the village, looking for us. His black and red-streaked hair was the weakness for any girl to go after him.

Hikuro sighed but gave in. He obviously didn't want to keep arguing with his buds.

I looked back at my pals and we all tried our best to grin, almost successfully. We all scampered out of our little hideout and into the scorching sun. God it was friggin hot! I ran after the guys with Risu and Rynn beside me. We reached them and calmly followed behind them at their pace.

Looking over at Rynny and Risu, I asked, "Should we go to them now, or later? Surprise or possible automatic notice?"

We walked out of a shadow and the sun hit us, making us pant. We all said at the same time "Now."

Rynny went first and jumped up onto Itazura's shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at Rynny with her whiskers tickling his nose. He grabbed her and held her out in front of him. He raised one eyebrow. "Cute." He said… then he blushed! Oh the humor! Oh the jokes and torture for him in the future!

While that was happening, Risu bounded up in front of Kinaga and sat down in front of him. He didn't seem to notice and kept walking… then he tripped over poor Risu. I mentally face palmed. He groaned quietly and looked behind him over his shoulder at a doggy Risu who was trapped under his legs. "Oops… Sorry there, little guy."  
_Little guy? Hah! Oh wow!_ Now it was my turn. I stopped next to Hikuro who was looking at his friends, eyebrow raised, and head tilted to the left a bit. His expression when he was confused. I went on my hind legs and put my front paws on his hip. He looked down at me and just stared. _Will he notice me?_

He bent down in front of me and patted my head. "Hey there, dude. Need something."  
He doesn't know. Moron. _And_ he called me a dude. I tried to look as annoyed as I could with my new enlarged nose. It didn't work, so instead, I did what the first thing that came to my mind, I licked his face. Startled, he fell backwards on his behind and wiped his face with his sleeve. "What was that for?"

Ugh. My best friend who was in love with me, didn't have a clue how a dog shows its emotions. I'll remember that next time Sasuke calls him an idiot. Oh geez, don't get me started on Sasuke and our little love triangle. Simply put, Sasuke and Hikuro liked me, I liked Sasuke and Hikuro, and Sasuke and Hikuro _hated_ each other. They've tried killing each other a couple times, actually. Luckily I keep getting in the way. Go me.

I watched Hikuro look behind him and watch Itazura and Kinaga examine their new pets. Itazura, of course, noticed first. "Ironic how Rynny is a kitty."

Hikuro made a sound of trying not to laugh. "Did you just say Rynny?"

"Yeah, why?" Itazura said calmly, but his death glare at Hikuro stopped Hikuro short and slink away. Itazura was quite good at scaring people with his glare. But he was also great at keeping calm at the most outrageous situations. He was good.

"Oh no." Kinaga said and looked back at doggy Risu. "Don't tell me…"

"What?" Hikuro said, obviously not getting it. I couldn't stand it. I growled at him and bit his arm.

Everyone stared at Hikuro and me. Hikuro looked down at me, then at Itazura and Kinaga, then back at me. His amazing brown eyes that I always fell for stared at my green eyes and it clicked somewhere in that small brain of his. He exploded and jumped in the air, holding me, forcing me to let go of his arm and yelp in surprise. "Holy shit is this Rynn, Risu and Rynn!?"

Itazura and Kinaga face palmed and shook their heads. Well at least the whole team wasn't a complete failure… Just one person. Hikuro grinned my favorite grin and rubbed his nose with mine. I felt bubby inside and waited for my face to get hot like it usually did. But instead of blushing, my tail started to wag and I tried to stop. It didn't work… Blushing and tail wagging equals something you cannot control not doing. Bummer.

Hikuro laughed and held me against him. "Wonder what happened to them. Same thing?"

Risu's dog head shook left and right, obviously saying no. "No, guess not." Kinaga said. "Wonder what_ did_ happen."

"And Tsunade-Sama isn't here to bring them back. She won't be back until a couple days." Itazura said.

I felt my ears go down and my tail wagging stop. Hikuro noticed and cuddled me closer, wrapping all of his arms around me. Crap, he's done it again. My tail wagged again. He grinned at my reaction and Kinaga shook his head, chuckling, Itazura just smiled and shook his head. "Only you, Hikuro."

Risu barked and whined, looking up at Kinaga.

"We're friggin roasting out here! Give me a bath or some water!" She barked. Unfortunately, they didn't understand a bark we said…or… meow. Sorry Rynn.

"I think they're hot. It's in the nineties today and we don't have fur." Itazura pointed out. Sheesh, Rynny's lucky she has someone smart to take care of her. Okay that was a bit mean…

"Yeah, looks that way." Kinaga agreed.

"Well," Hikuro said, "See ya guys later. I'm taking Ryume home with me." He walked away and waved over his shoulder.

I heard the snickering of Kinaga and Itazura as we walked away… Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I love Hikuro and his personality, I had to worry about how I was going to manage this for the next couple days. It was usually me who went out and got groceries for Hikuro. I was the one who usually cleaned his apartment, clean his clothes, make food for him, etc. How would he manage a doggy Ryume?

He started with giving me a bath and opening up all the windows to get some air. Air conditioning was something he couldn't afford. But it got to a point where it was still too hot and he brought out a fan and took off his damp shirt. My tail started to wag again as I sat in front of the tub, waiting patiently for him to dunk me in the cool water. He saw my tail wagging and I looked away as an automatic reaction. He grinned, sat down in front of me, and started to pet me, his abs bending and pounds of muscle moving under his arms.

My tail kept wagging and he laughed, his eyes shining and canine teeth showing. Ahh, the tooth, my weakness! I shook myself off and hopped in the tub, but failing because I was too short. I whined as I hung on the edge of the tub with my paws hanging off of both sides. I was stuck. More laughter from Hikuro while he picked me up, kissed me on the snout, and put me in the water.

"My silly little Ryume." He put his elbow on the edge of the tub and nestled his face in the palm of his hand, watching me soak myself in the cooling water. Ahh, man that felt so good. No wonder dogs liked getting sprayed by hoses or like water period. I will never question dogs' motives again.

I looked up at Hikuro and panted happily. Then I spotted the evil grin come out of him. And here comes the teasing. "You know, I don't think I ever expected to see you in a bathtub so soon, but this works just fine." He grinned and splashed me with water. Water got on my whiskers and ears and I shook myself while still in the water. I got Hikuro and wagged my tail when I saw him jump and laugh in surprise, trying to cover himself from the splashes of water.

After my bath, Hikuro got out the towels and I saw the perfect opportunity for 'revenge'. I ran around the apartment, still soaking wet, while Hikuro chased me with the towel. He cornered me and grabbed me. He'd given up on drying me long before and just gave me a big loving hug with me still wet. I liked his cheek, my tail wagging the whole time. He laughed again and kissed the top of my head. Wow, was Rynn and Risu having this much fun as I was?

--

Comes to find out, they were. Rynny was getting all her cuddles and pets and affection from Itazura (of course, being spoiled), while Risu was having her fun with Kinaga. We were all pretty happy with what was going on, even when we walked down the street with people staring at the boys talking to us animals. Then came nighttime… when Hikuro took off his shirt to go to sleep, grabbing me to cuddle in next to him. I was so tense for such a long time, scared of what to do next. It wasn't until he started to pet me and soothe me with his amazing voice did the tension ease out of me and did I end up falling asleep in his arms. Something both him and I have wanted to do for a long time.

Morning was like any other morning. I ended up sleeping in a little longer and Hikuro cooked breakfast. And, like always, I was awaken by the smell of food and the yelp of an 'ow!" from Hikuro. Probably burned himself again. I sighed mentally. That was my cutie for you. I yawned and stretched my whole body the way dogs do and jumped off his bed. Prancing towards the kitchen, which was right behind his couch (for his apartment is very small), I tugged at his loose shorts with my paws and panted happily up at him. He grinned his charming grin at me and bent down, kissing my muzzle. Even as a beast he still kisses me… Cute.

"Morning, Cupcake." Great, even my embarrassing nickname (if you've ever read the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich). But either way, embarrassed or not, I still wagged my tail.

"Looks like I need some supplies… Wanna come? Of course you do." I smiled on the inside, my doggy teeth showing on the outside.

So off we went to the small market below his apartment. It didn't take too long because I was with him. I helped point out what we needed because he had no idea. If Hikuro went to get food and supplies by himself, he'd be there all day. It's happened before.

We went up to the cashier and he beamed a smile at us, always happy, he was. "Why hello there young Hikuro." he said then looked down at me over the counter. He patted my head, "Looks like you've got a new dog, huh? Finally got tired of just Ryume?" He laughed.

Hikuro raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah right. I'd never get tired of her. Now stop talking before you hurt yourself, gramps." He paused and hesitated on saying something else. "Hey, gramps, you know when Tsunade's gonna be back?"

"Ahh, yes, she just got back this morning actually."

Hikuro and I looked at each other. My tail swishing back and forth calmly as we walked out of the store. We dropped the groceries off at his apartment, put them away, and went back outside to sit in the fields, enjoying the soft sun compared to the day be fore's.

"Well you're happy, huh?" Hikuro said so suddenly. I looked at him and tilted my head, showing him I was confused.

He chuckled softly at my expression and leaned on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. "Will you still hang out at my place after you transform back? I enjoyed your company."

Watching him look off into the distance with his hair swaying slightly (the perfect scene and my ultimate weakness!), I couldn't help but crawl on his lap and lick his neck. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm taking that as a yes." And with that he picked me up and took us to Tsunade's office.

--

"Man, I was enjoying Ryume as a cute puppy." Hikuro pouted, his arms crossed and a childish look on his face.

Kinaga chuckled and Itazura looked away to hide what he was also feeling. He agreed with Hikuro, except, of course, with Rynny being a kitty. We all knew he was probably having the time of his life. It amused the hell out of Hikuro and he'd been teasing him about it ever since we entered the room and encountered Kinaga and Itazura. I found it funny as well, but I wouldn't have said anything to Itazura… Maybe Rynn, but not Itazura. I had a right to mess with Rynn!

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "How many times do all of you have to get into trouble? Didn't you listen to the man when he said the birds were an ancient species?"

Us team 11 blinked at her.

"Who told her about the birds?" I asked Rynn and Risu. They did their best to shrug.

Then, as if on cue, an enormous black and blue wolf entered the room. Also known as Kasaigaru, my guardian and all I have left to call 'family'. He glanced at us and immediately shook his head, automatically knowing the situations. "We received a letter from the kid's father and he wanted to ask if any of you had an…_encounter_," he used a little too much of an emphasis on that word…"with any of the birds."

"Yeah, we did, what of it?" I asked Kasaigaru, knowing he can understand me.

"What did they do?" He asked, his amazing emerald green eyes glittering with silent laughter.

"They farted in our freaking faces!" Rynn said and yowled in her cat form. Itazura stroked her fur and calmed her down, holding her closer to him. She calmed down almost immediately. Aw, so cute!

Kasaigaru then laughed. Team 12 looked at him with confused faces, even Itazura who usually wore a very well maintained mask of nothingness.

"It seems it is as we feared. The birds released their toxins at the girls and they turned into animals that very night." Kasaigaru said, using his formal but deep voice.

"How do you talk like that?" Hikuro asked, looking at him as if he grew another head.

One look from Kasaigaru made him shut up and turn his attention back to Tsunade. He was oh-so very good at that.

Tsunade sighed again and rubbed her temples, obviously aggravated. I whined and put my ears down, showing I was sorry. She shook her head again and went towards Rynn, Risu, and me. Doing the same exact thing she did with Team 12, she did a few hand signs, and put her palm on the floor with symbols coming out of her hand. The black symbols surrounded us in a closed circle and the circle glowed with us in it. It kept glowing until it was almost blinding and the boys had to take a step back from the light. Then the light went '_poof_' and smoke appeared everywhere.

_Oh shit!_

Last time we did this with the boys, the same exact thing happened and right before they emerged from the smoke, they noticed they weren't wearing any clothes. A thanks to Itazura's quick thinking, they managed to get out of there before we saw anything we didn't need to see that very moment.

So it was happening all over again. I opened my eyes from the smoke and looked at myself. Shit, again. I wasn't wearing any clothes. And judging from Risu and Rynn, they weren't either. Next time, we're getting a pair of spare clothes with us… If this ever happens again, that is. I sure as hell hoped not. I had a feeling Tsunade wouldn't bother doing this again because she'd get tired of it.

The smoke was starting to clear and I started to panic. I did the only thing I could think of, I got the hell outta there!

--

A few minutes later, finally dressed and drinking hot tea in my kitchen, I heard a knock on my door and I had the whole party come in: Rynny, Risu, Kinaga, Itazura, and Hikuro. I grinned at the sight of everyone's expressions and we didn't need to say a thing to start laughing at each other. We all knew what we were thinking and even if we had to say it out loud, none of us would know how to put it into words.

"So, Ryume-Chan," Rynn teased. Oh boy. "How was your stay with Hikuro-Kun, Hmm?"

I smiled sweetly at her, "Oh, I had a great time. But I doubt I had as much fun as you did with Itazura."

Her grin faltered and her mouth twitched. Then she turned beet red and flung a pillow over her face, yelling through it, "RYUME THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Hikuro was laughing for all he was worth and gave me a high-five. "AWESOME! I love you, Cupcake!"

And the only person I felt bad for was Itazura. He had his hand covering his face, which was turned away, trying to hide his blushing. Risu and Kinaga snickered at Rynn and did a low-five with each other.

We ended up watching a movie at my place and having a bowl of steaming ramen. Our kind of party and/or hangout. And, of course, Rynn's missed opportunity to get me back went by unnoticed. With everyone focused on the screen and me reaching for my napkin to wipe extra juice off my chin, Hikuro saw his chance to lean over me and lick the ramen spill off my face, sneaking in a quick kiss after. He grinned at me, feeling accomplished. I felt my face turn red instead of a tail showing my feelings, and knew it was good to be me again.


End file.
